Candace's 16 suprises
by PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior
Summary: Candace turns 16 and Phineas and Ferb throw her a bash. Meanwhile, Perry is fighting Doofenshmirts who makes a machine to destroy all 16th birthdays. This is just a cute fanfic I wrote


One summer day, Phineas and Ferb were laying down on the grass. "What to do today, Ferb?" Phineas asked. Ferb shrugged and kept reading his book. Perry was sleeping by a rock. Suddenly, a loud voice shouted "OH MY GOSH STACEY!!! Today is like the greatest day for me!!!!" "Hmm, Candace is sure happy today" said Phineas. Candace WAS happy for some reason. "Stacey, can you believe I'm turning 16 today??" Candace asked. Phineas's eyes bulged. "16???? It's Candace's birthday today, Ferb!!!!

"16 birthdays are a teenage girls goal" informed Ferb. "Yeah" said Phineas. Then a lightbulb formed ontop of Phineas's head (A/N Seriously! It's like a chameleon!). "Ferb! I know what were going to do today!!!! We're going to throw Candace the BIGGEST Birthday Bash for a teenager!!!! And Perry can-Hey, Wheres Perry?" He said looking for his pet.

Perry looked around to make sure noone was looking and jumped into a hole. The hole had a slide that led his to his hideout. He fell onto a chair and looked at his boss. "Ah, Agent P. Good to see you. Doofenshmirts is making a machine to destroy all 16 birthday party''s…" MM said "HEY!!! MY NEICE IS TURNING 16!!! AGENT P, YOU BETTER NOT RUIN THIS MISSION!!!!!!" Karl shouted. Perry jumped a foot in the air. "Karl!! Wath your motuh, but mostly your attitude!!" Monogram said "Sorry, Agent P" he said to the scared, shaking platypus "He's just mad because he couldn't find mister Berry-Berr" Monogram informed "Anyway, go stop Doof!"he continued. Perry saluted and quickly RAN out of that place.

Phineas was signing papers to get the big building into their backyard. Candace eyed them suspiciously. "Their up to something!" she muttered. She ran outside to the front yard to get her mom "MOM!! Phineas and Ferb are doing something in the back yard! You need to hurry!" she said. Her mom looked at her and said "Candace, this is sad. Your 16th birthday and your still nuts. Shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. I'll be at the store to get your cake. I'll be back in a few hours" she said. Finally, her car left. Candace growled "PHINEAS AND FERB!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Perry flew his car to the front of the Doofenshmirts building and peered in the window "Soon, it wil,l be finished! MUWAHAHAHAHHA!!!! (Cough,cough!) Oh my stupid throat!" Doofenshmirts said. A crash came from behind him and he turned around to see Perry. "Ah, Perry the platypus!!! Such a nice surprise! And by surprise, I mean, a really good surprise!" he said pressing a button. A birthday hat popped out of the wall and wrapped itself around Perry, who got trapped in a baby feeding crib. The hat sat on Perry's head while he sat in the crib. "Awwwwwww, you look like a toddler who turns 5" Doof said. Perry glared at him. "Now, your probably wondering why I have this weird machine in my room-" "Sir!! Your Milkshake is done!" said Norm coming in with a glass with ice cream in it" "Dang it, Norm! I said I wanted Vanilla! And what did you get me? Chocolate!!!!!" Doof said. "Sorry, sir. I'll go get another." Norm said leaving. "And put a bit of cake in it, too!!" Doofenshmirts said after him "Wait, don't put cake in there! I lost my cake appetite when I was inside that Chihuahua" He said finally "who gave that dog bananas and cake?!?" he grouched.

Isabella came in through the back gate "Hi, Phineas!" Phineas smiled at her "Hi, Isabella!" "What'cha doin?" she asked. "We're making Candace the biggest birthday bash since she's turning 16 today!!" Phineas said "Keep it up, Ferb! We need 165 more balloons aired!" he shouted to Ferb. Ferb looked like he was going to faint. He took a deep breath and blew the 374th balloon. "Well, can the fire-side girls help? We need to get our Birthday Bash badge" asked Isabella. "Sure!" Said Phineas "We need someone for game duty, someone for present duty, and someone for guest duty" "Sure, we can do that" Said Isabella. She whistled and the Fire Side girls appeared.

"You see, the reason why I built this machine was because I had a miserable teen hood." Said Doofenshmirts "When I turned 16, we had a lot of trophy's in our house. My mother finally got new cloth and made me new clothes. But Only Son tore them all up. I was forced to wear dresses again!!!! This is why I had a horrible birthday, every teen turning 16 should too!!!" Perry struggled to get out of the trap. Finally, he got uot of the trap and launched himself at Doof. "AUUUUUGGGHHHH!!!!" Doof shouted as he was tackled

"Candace Phlynn!!! Please come to the Backyard!!" Phineas shouted into a megaphone. Candace and Stacey walked outside to a small building. Inside was a big room with pool tables, root beer stands, ice cream floats, and lots of people and games. "Woah" said Stacey. "I'm calling mom" Candace said, picking up her phone, when suddenly a familiar voice said "Hi, Candace" "Oh, hi Jeremy!!!" Candace said turning to Jeremy. "Hey. So your turning 16 today, huh? That's a good day" said Jeremy. Candace smiled and said "I have to call my mom first" Candace said. She walked out of the building and called her mom and said "Mom! Phineas and ferb have a big building with lots of people in it!!!" "That's nice, Candace. But the line here is so long, I have to wait here for a hour or two. So your going ot have to wait to bust your brothers." "URGH!!" Candace growled hanging up. 2 of the fire side girls were asking people their names to get in. Jenny was with Stacey. "Candace, come on!!! There's a beauty parlor over there!" "I'll catch up" said Candace. She saw Phineas and Ferb by the root beer bar. "PHINEAS!! What is this?!" she demanded. "It's your 16th birthday bash we threw for you!" said Phineas smiling. Candace smiled "Ohhh, this is a party for me?? Oh, thank you so much!!!!" She said giving Phineas and Ferb a big hug. "Candace!! The lipstick is almost gone!!!' Stacey shouted to her "Thanks, Boys!" said Candace running to the Beauty Parlor. Her phone rang "Hello?" she asked "Candace, I'll be home in a few minutes" said her Mom "Okay…wait, WHAT???" Candace said into the phone "I'm near our street with your cake."

Perry and Doofenshmirts were fighting still. "OW! Okay, Perry the platypus, I get it!!!!" Doof griped. Doofenshmirts hit his back on the machine. The ray from the gun shot to the Phlynn-Flytchers backyard. Everyone from inside th building was outside. Candace wanted to bust her brothers, but hse wanted her Mom to be happy of the boys. Finally, her mom came into the house. "Mom! You need to see this awesome thing Phineas and Ferb built!" Candace said hapilly. She pulled her mom to the backyard. The ray finally go to the backyard as soon as Candace and her mom got ther. The ray made the building disappear. "But….but….but It was right THERE!" Candace said. "Oh, well. You and your imagination. Who wants cake?" her mom asked. "I DO!!" everyone shouted.

Perry pressed the self-destruct button on the machine. "PERRY THE PLATYPUS WAIT!!! That's not the machine button, that's the building button!" Doofenshmirts shouted. Perry quickly ran out of the building in time to hear "Self destruct in 3….2…1.." _Boom. _The building top exploded and flew in the air "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!!!" Heinz shouted flying threw the air.

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and the Fire-Side girls were eating cake under the tree. "You know ferb, even though it's not our birthdays, it was the best birthday anyone could have gotten. "It was made by you, Phineas. That's why it was special." Isabella said. "Huh?"Phineas said turning to her "Nothing!" she said turning her head quickly. Perry suddenly appeared by Phineas. "Oh, there you are, Perry!" Phineas said. He put the remaining pieces of cake on his plate by Perry, who are it in one bite. "We should do this again next year, Ferb!" said Phineas "this time with Perry's birthday!!!' he said turning to his platypus who was asleep. "Or maybe with Steve!" said Isabella, who was feeding cake to the boys pet Chameleon. "Maybe" said Phineas

THE END


End file.
